No Ordinary Girl
by ReginaRose
Summary: Olivia Mitchell was an ordinary girl until a storm swept her to Mako Island. She discovers something magical there in one of the hidden caves. Now, she sprouts fins at the touch of water. But she's not the only one keeping a secret either. Zac and those three new girls are hiding something else. Can Olivia keep her secret? And what does Principal Santos have to do with everything?
1. Storms and Full Moons

_No Ordinary Girl_

 _Chapter 1 – Storms and Full Moons_

Olivia Mitchell stood on the pier, surrounded by enough scuba gear for a small platoon. Her strawberry blond hair glinted in the sunlight as it fell in loose waves over her shoulder. She knelt down, grabbed the hose laying on the decking beside her and began hosing down flippers and masks.

"Ready to go?" a brunette girl dressed in a hot pink wet suit walked down the pier towards Olivia.

A similar grin spread across Olivia's face as she grabbed a pair of oxygen tanks to load into the bow of the boat.

"Of course, Evie! When will your dad be here?" Olivia jumped onto the pier and tossed flippers and masks into the bow.

"In a couple minutes," Evie said. "I'll help finish loading the boat. He's gone to go meet them at the Ocean Café."

"Awesome!" Olivia turned off the hose spout and shook the remaining water off her mask. "How many?"

"Only five," Evie's smile slipped a bit, but remained in place. "And it will be lots of fun."

The brunette grabbed two more tanks and hoisted them onto the boat and set them beside the tanks Olivia loaded.

"I hope they spread the word about your dad's business," Olivia said, hoisting her tank and flippers over her shoulder. She stepped onto the boat and arranged them in a small corner of the stern.

Evie nodded and glanced up as massive dark clouds rolled across the blue sky.

"Hopefully the squall will roll past without touching us," Evie said, slipping her arms into her wetsuit sleeves and zipping it up over her bikini.

"Where are we going exactly, Evie?" Olivia asked, hopping back down on the pier. She rummaged around in her pack, pulling out sunglasses, sunscreen, and her t-shirt.

"There's a reef just off Mako Island that's supposed to be beautiful," Evie said. "They're going to be blown away at all the beauty."

"Dang, I forgot my wetsuit in the lockers," Olivia said, shoving her belongs back into her pack. "I'll meet you back here?"

"Sure thing, Liv," Evie smiled. "I'll finish up here."

Olivia nodded and took off down the pier. She weaved her way around a pair of boat captains making their way down the docks to their boats. She squinted her eyes against the bright sunlight and saw Zac Blakeney headed towards her. Her cheeks flushed as he smiled at her. Her heart fluttered inside her chest and her stomach flip flopped.

"Hey, Liv!" Zac waved at her. "Is Evie down at the boat?"

"Hey, Zac," Liv smiled, trying to force her heart to calm down. "Yeah, she's loading everything on the boat. We got a group ready to head out as soon as Mr. McClaren gets them from the Café."

"Nice!" Zac smiled.

Olivia tried not to sigh at his twinkling brown eyes.

They stood there a minute, both teens smiling awkwardly at one another.

"I better go get my wetsuit," Olivia gestured towards the locker rooms at the edge of the pier. "Can't go diving without it."

"Yeah, I bet not," Zac smiled. "See you around, Liv."

"See ya!" Olivia turned and sprinted towards the locker rooms.

She slipped through the door, dodging two women arguing about the benefits of ocean swimming versus water aerobics. Olivia rolled her eyes and dashed towards her locker. She quickly spun the lock dial to the correct numbers and pulled her aqua wetsuit out of the locker. Olivia traded her shorts for her wetsuit, zipping it up over her blue and white bikini. Slamming her locker door shut, Olivia darted back up the pier to where Evie and Zac were standing talking next to Mr. McClaren's boat.

Olivia slowed to a stop as she began to approach them. She couldn't hear what they were murmuring to each other. Olivia's heart sank a little as she watched Zac wrap his arm around Evie's shoulders and kiss her tanned cheek. The brunette girl smiled and stretched up on her tiptoes to kiss Zac on the nose. Olivia's heart sank even further and she tried to push down the ache in her chest.

 _You know he is with Evie,_ she chided herself as she walked up to Evie and Zac. _Pull yourself together, Liv._

"Ready to go, Liv?" Evie asked, her green eyes twinkling. "Dad's gonna be here any minute."

Olivia pasted a grin on her freckled face. "Ready when he is."

The blonde climbed onto the boat and crossed to the bow where life jackets lined the seats. Olivia looked over her shoulder and saw Mr. McClaren leading a family of five over to the docked boats. Zac waved bye to Evie as she got onto the boat.

"Alright, folks," Mr. McClaren announced. "Welcome to McClaren Dive Tours. Let's get going."

Olivia smiled as Mr. McClaren started the boat engine and slowly guided the boat away from the dock. She handed out orange life jackets to the tourists then joined Evie in the stern next to Mr. McClaren.

"So a reef off Mako, huh?" Olivia smiled.

"Yeah," Evie grinned. "I don't think I've dived off of this one with dad before."

"It will spoil you for everything after," Mr. McClaren yelled over the motor.

The trip out to the reef took about twenty minutes. Olivia and Evie helped the tourists zip the back of their wetsuits and hoist the tanks on their shoulders. Olivia passed out masks while Mr. McClaren zipped up his own wet suit and shouldered his oxygen tank.

"Right, let's get in the water," Mr. McClaren exclaimed. "Now my two lovely assistants, Evie and Liv, will be in the water at all times with you, monitoring your oxygen levels and all that. I'll hang around the boat if any of you need a rest. Let's go!"

With that, 8 people jumped flippers first into the bright blue ocean. Before Liv dove under the swell of the wave, she quickly glanced up at the sky as gray clouds slowly rolled across the cerulean sky. Liv prayed the storm would hold off for at least an hour. As she dove under the water, Liv thought she heard a distinct rumble of thunder in the distance.

The world underneath the waves was beautiful. Liv couldn't help but smile to herself as she followed Evie down towards the reef. Thousands of different fish swam in and out of the coral, their bright colors glinting as the shadowed sunlight filtered through the clear water. Evie stuck close to the teenage daughter and son while Mr. and Mrs. Thomas and their 12-year-old son followed Liv around the reef and coral beds.

As Liv brought the trio across the reef, a flash of light illuminated the ocean floor. Liv glanced up and saw that the sky and the ocean had turned storm gray. She quickly gestured to Mr. and Mrs. Thomas to make their way to the surface. She glanced over to Michael, the young boy, who was swimming further down the reef. The water got colder as the wind began to pick up, moving the ocean currents faster

Liv kicked her feet and grabbed the boy's wrist. His blond head whirled around in surprise, bubbles floating around his face as he breathed out. She gestured to the surface and began her ascent. Her hand latched onto the boy's wrist as they both swam their way to the surface. As their heads broke the surface of the water, hard raindrops spattered on their faces and masks.

Michael cried out in surprise as the choppy waves buffeted him.

"Over this way!" Evie yelled over the wind and the water, waving from the stern of the boat.

Mr. McClaren glanced over his shoulder as he fought the swell of the ocean to keep the boat steady. Liv waved at Evie and turned to Michael.

"C'mon, Michael, you gotta swim," Liv shouted over the rain.

"I can't, it's too strong," Michael yelped as the waves knocked him into Liv.

Liv grunted in pain as his oxygen tank hit her in the chest, knocking the wind out of her. She coughed and spluttered as a wave splashed in her face. She shoved Michael towards the life preserver Evie threw to them. Lightning forked through the dark clouds. Michael yelped again in fear. Still coughing and trying to keep her own head above water, Liv shoved the boy through the water. She watched him grab hold of the life preserver when an enormous wave appeared out of nowhere.

"Hold tight, Michael!" She yelled. "Don't let g—"

The wave crashed down on her, pulling her under. She coughed and spluttered as the rip pulled her further away from the boat. Liv opened her mouth to scream for help, only to get a mouthful of seawater. She choked and coughed violently. The sting of sea water in her nose made her eyes water. Another wave crashed into her, sending her tumbling through the surf. Her flipper caught on a piece of rock and tore from her foot.

 _I need to get this tank off,_ Liv thought frantically as she tried to swim towards the surface.

She fumbled with the harness buckle across her chest. Her head broke the surface and she whipped her head around to look for the boat.

Nothing. Only choppy waves that carried her farther and farther away from the reef. Her shaking fingers finally unclipped the buckle and she felt the tank slip from her shoulders, disappearing into the depths. Another wave swamped her pushing her further under water. She opened her eyes to peer through the murky water for rocks or sharp coral bits.

Liv managed to make her way to the surface once more. The rain beat her face as she peered through the gray for any sight of the boat. As she turned around, treading water as hard as she could, Liv saw a dark shadow just beyond her in the rain.

The boat!

"Hey!" She shouted. "I'm over here."

She began to paddle through the water, making long strong strokes like Mr. McClaren had taught her. As she got closer to the dark shadow, Liv thought she heard the slapping of the waves against the hull of the boat. A grin spread across her face as she continued to swim through the waves. The rain continued to pour, making circular rippling patterns in the waves. Liv frowned as she realized it wasn't the waves slapping against the hull.

Her bare foot touched sand and rock as the ferocious waves pushed her toward the dark shadow. Liv's heart sank as she recognized the roar of surf as the waves crashed onto a small beach. She quickly pushed off the ocean floor and kicked hard letting the force of the waves carry her closer to the small beach. Just as she thought she could stand and walk through the shallows to the beach, another wave knocked Liv off her feet.

Seawater filled her nose and mouth as she fought against the wave. Just as quickly as it had crashed into her, the wave receded. Liv coughed and spluttered on hands and knees in wet sand. The rain pounded against her back. Liv gagged as sea water ran down the back of her throat and out her nose. She looked up and shivered as cold raindrops splattered her face.

 _Need to find shelter_ , she thought. She slowly got to her feet, wiping her nose and mouth with the sleeve of her wetsuit. Liv took a step towards the line of trees, tripped over her remaining flipper, and promptly tumbled into the sand. She lay there breathing heavily. How that flipper miraculously stayed on her foot the entire time was a mystery to Liv. Liv sat up and stripped the flipper off her foot and tossed it into the wet sand next to her.

She glanced over her shoulder at the tree line and shivered. Thunder grumbled and lightning flashed across the dark sky. She needed to find shelter and she needed to find water. All that sea water made her thirsty. Liv pulled herself to her feet and slowly made her way up the beach to the trees. The wind howled through the branches, blowing wet dead leaves through the air. Liv dodged the leaves as she pushed through the wet branches. The rain and the wind continued to beat against her back and face. Wet hair clung to the back of her neck and against her cheeks.

Her foot caught on something. Liv grunted as she hit the ground. Her elbows stung from the impact. Liv glanced up and saw rock outcroppings ahead. She scrambled to her feet and sprinted towards the rocks. When she got closer to the rocks, there was no place to shelter against the rain.

"There's got to be a cave somewhere here," she muttered.

Liv reached up and pulled herself up onto the rocks. The wind slammed her against the rock face. Her hand slipped and her knee rammed into the rock, tearing the wetsuit open. Liv hissed in pain as water and dirt ran into the scrape. She reached again and pulled herself up onto the rock.

As the rain fell in torrents around her, gathering in little pools in the rock face. Liv carefully felt her way across the rocks. She wrapped her arms around herself, bending her head against the wind. She inched forward, feeling with her toes all the way. Liv shivered as she crept along the rock half bent against the wind. A gust knocked her off balance.

Liv wobbled. She tried to find her footing, but her foot touched nothing. Her scream disappeared in the howling wind as she tumbled backward. Liv covered her head with her arms as she rolled head over heels down the hole. She came abruptly to a stop, sprawling out on a dirt floor.

"What is this?" Liv murmured.

She pulled herself to the feet. The cave was dimly lit, the only light coming from the occasional lightning flash. Liv looked around. The walls were made of dirt and rock. As she surveyed the cave, she saw a shimmer of light on the cave wall.

"What?"

She slowly made her way towards the shimmer on the wall. Liv looked down and saw steps leading down somewhere. She peeked around the rock wall and saw light dancing all along the walls. Tiptoeing down the steps, Liv gasped.

She was standing in a rather large chamber. Soft sand crunched under her feet as Liv turned around. The walls were made of rock like the cave's entrance. There was a wide pool of water straight underneath a volcano crater high above Liv's head. Liv's mouth fell open as she took in all the wonder around her. Rain trickled in through the cave opening overhead.

Lightning flashed, lighting the entire cave up. Liv blinked in surprise as thunder rumbled overhead. There! She almost missed it. Liv hurried to the edge of the pool, kneeling on the stone ledge. Her blue eyes searched the rock wall under the pool's surface. Lightning flashed again. Liv smiled as the flash illuminated an opening in the rock wall under the water.

"Yes!" Liv pumped her fist.

She jumped into the water, holding onto the ledge. The pool was deeper than she originally guessed. There was another flash of lightning. Liv took a deep breath and dove beneath the water. Kicking out with her feet, Liv swam towards the opening in the rock wall. She couldn't see where the underwater entrance opened to, so she kicked back up to the surface of the pool for more air. Liv broke the surface, taking deep breaths as rain continued to hit her skin. Liv looked up and froze.

Dark clouds parted and bright light shown down into the pool. As the moonlight danced across the surface of the pool, the water began to bubble and churn around Liv. She whirled around in the churning water, her red blonde hair swirling in the frothy bubbles around her. Another small gasp escaped her lips.

As soon as the water churning started, it was over and the bright moonlight faded. Liv glanced up at the crater. The edge of the moon disappeared across the crater's lip. The sixteen-year-old took a deep breath and dove under the water. She kicked her legs, swimming down to the opening and out of the cave. Beautiful rocks and reefs surrounded her as she swam out of the cave entrance. Her lungs were almost bursting for air as she swam upward towards the surface.

Liv gasped for breath as her head broke the surface. The rain had stopped, but thunder rumbled in the distance. Lightning danced across the sky, lighting the ocean surface. As she gulped in the cool air, Liv glanced up at the full moon as it peeked out from behind dark clouds. Whatever just happened in that chamber was freaky.

A spotlight flashed down on her head. Liv flinched, raising her hands to shield her eyes from the bright light.

"Olivia Mitchell?" a voice boomed over a megaphone.

"That's me!" Liv shouted. "I'm here!"

She kicked out towards the light. A life preserver splashed into the water two feet ahead of her.

"You've got some worried people waiting for you at the station, young lady," the Coast Guard captain said, wrapping a towel around Liv.

Liv shivered and smiled. "Thanks for saving me."

"Word is, you saved a little boy when the storm swept in," the man said, ushering her into the cabin where another Coast Guard sailor handed her a tin mug of tea.

"Just making sure he got to his mum and dad okay," Liv said. "I could manage all right."

"You haven't been treading in water this whole time, have you?" the sailor raised his eyebrows.

Liv shook her head. "I made it to the beach and was looking for shelter. Fell into an underground cave and it had a water entrance, thankfully. That's how you found me."

"Well, we'll get you back home safe." The sailor patted Liv's shoulder.

"Thank you," Liv smiled.

Zoe Mitchell was standing on the pier, hands clasped under her chin as the Coast Guard boat pulled into the dock. Liv jumped onto the dock and ran to her mother, wrapping her arms around her.

"Oh, darling, I thought you were lost," Zoe whispered into Liv's damp hair. "That little boy won't stop talking about how you saved him."

"I'm okay, mum," Liv murmured into her mother's shoulder. "The Coast Guard found me."

Liv smiled and saw Evie and Mr. McClaren running down the pier towards them. She broke her mother's embrace and smiled at her mother. Evie slammed into Liv, flinging her arms around her neck.

"I was so scared when that wave swept you away," Evie cried.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Liv patted Evie on the back. She pulled out of the hug and looked at Mr. McClaren. "Mr. McClaren, I'm really sorry, but I had to ditch the gear. I'll make sure to pay you for the losses."

Mr. McClaren shook his head and drew Liv into a hug. "You're safe. That's the important thing, kid. Evie and your mum weren't the only ones worried about you."

Liv smiled and nodded.

"Let's get you home," Zoe draped Liv's Coast Guard towel around the teenager's shoulders. "You need to be in bed."

"C'mon," Mr. McClaren gestured towards the Coast Guard station. "I'll drive you."

Evie wrapped her arms around her exhausted friend. Liv sighed and rested her damp head on Evie's shoulder. The two adults guided the teenagers to the car. The ride back to the Mitchells' home was silent. Five minutes into the drive, Liv's eyes closed and her head fell gently against Evie's shoulder. Evie smiled as she slowly adjusted her arm around her exhausted friend.

"Thank you, Doug," Zoe murmured in the front seat.

"It's no problem, Zoe," Doug glanced at Mrs. Mitchell. "You and your daughter are family to me and Evie."

Doug pulled into the Mitchells' driveway and got out of the car.

"Liv," Evie gently nudged the sleeping girl. "We're at your house."

Liv's eyes opened and she yawned.

"My whole body is sore," she moaned, stretching as she stepped out of the back seat.

"Well, let's get you into bed right away," Zoe ushered her daughter towards the front door. "Thank you again, Doug, Evie."

"Have a good night!" Doug waved.

Evie got into the front seat and waved as the car pulled out of the driveway. Zoe unlocked the front door and pushed Liv towards the stairs.

"Upstairs, and get changed into pajamas. I'll bring up some tea."

Liv nodded and slowly made her way up the stairs. Her eyes were heavy with exhaustion. Liv fell into bed immediately after changing into her pajamas. Her wetsuit lay discarded on the floor. Exhausted from the day's events, Liv felt herself drift off into a dreamless sleep. Zoe crept into the room, leaving a mug of tea on the bedside table for her. She kissed her daughter's cheek, switched off the lamp, and closed the bedroom door.

When Liv opened her eyes the next morning, a smile spread across her lips. She stretched luxuriously, her toes reaching for the end of her small twin size bed.

"Liv, you up?" her mother called from downstairs. "Principal Santos is letting you come late to school this morning, but I have to make breakfast before I go to work."

"I'll be down in a sec, mum," Liv replied.

She pulled on her dressing gown and made her way down the stairs. A plate of eggs, bacon and toast awaited Liv with a mug of tea next to it. Zoe stood sipping on her tea with the newspaper folded back to the page she was reading. She was dressed in light blue scrubs and wearing tennis shoes on her feet.

"Darling, I'm so sorry, but they've called me into work. Dr. Blakeney's down a nurse and needs me to cover a shift," Zoe put down the paper.

"That's okay, mum," Liv reassured her mother. "I'll be fine. I'm just going to walk to school, finish that this afternoon, and come home and crash. Mr. McClaren doesn't need me till Saturday."

"Of course," Zoe smiled and patted Liv's hand. "Just don't overdo it today. I think you've had enough excitement for the week."

Liv nodded and bit into her toast. Zoe grabbed her purse, tossing her small mobile phone into the outer pocket.

"I'll have my mobile with me all today, if you need me," Zoe kissed Liv's head and ruffled Liv's hair. "Love you!"

"Love you more," Liv replied, smoothing her golden waves over her shoulder. "See you tonight."

"See you tonight," Zoe smiled at her daughter and left through the front door.

After Liv finished breakfast, she glanced over at the kitchen clock and jumped up. She had 10 minutes to get to school and she still smelled like the ocean.

Liv tore up the stairs and ran into the bathroom. She flipped on the shower and grabbed her toothbrush from the sink. Liv quickly brushed her teeth and leaned over to spit. As she held her toothbrush out to rinse it with water, Liv gasped and dropped her toothbrush in the sink. The stream of water flowing out of the tap had just curved away from her hand, like opposing magnets.

Liv shook her head and stared at the water for a second before quickly turning the water off.

"I'm clearly still very exhausted," she murmured. "Gotta hurry to school."

Liv undressed and stepped under the warm shower of water. This time, the water did not move. Liv let out a sigh of relief and began to rinse off the smell of the ocean. As she ran her hands through her hair, Liv reached for the soap and then froze. Within seconds, her whole body tingled and transformed into water bubbles. Liv cried out in surprise as she slowly began to tip over backwards. She waved her arms in the air violently to stop herself from falling as she tumbled towards the bottom of the shower. Liv lay there for a few seconds, trying to catch her breath before propping herself up on her elbows.

Liv's eyes widened as she looked down at her legs. Only there were no legs.

Stretched out in front of her, where her legs would normally have been, was a large red-gold scaly tail. Liv's mouth gaped open as she saw similar looking scales covering her chest like her bikini tops. Liv ran a shaky hand over her arms down to her…tail and gulped.

"So much for enough excitement for one week," she choked out.


	2. Tails and Secrets

_Chapter 2 – Tails and Secrets_

After finally toweling herself dry, transforming back into her human legs, Liv threw on a pair of shorts and an aqua t-shirt. She slipped on a pair of trainers and raced to school. She practically sprinted up the stairs towards the administrative wing of Suncoast High as the bell rang. Her trainers pounded the stone steps. As the echoes of the bell faded, the sound of chattering students filled the many stairways and breezeways of the school building.

"No running in the hallways!" a teacher yelled at Liv from one of the nearby classrooms.

"Sorry, Ms. Trumble!"

Liv slowed to a fast-paced walk until she was sure she was out of eyesight of the chemistry class and then sprinted down the breezeway. Liv yanked open the wooden door and ran down the carpeted corridor, dodging students and staff members as she dashed towards Principal Santos's office. The blonde turned the corner and skidded to a halt.

"You're late, Olivia," Principal Santos stood outside her office door, hands clasped in front of her.

"I'm so sorry, Principal Santos," Liv approached the dark-haired woman, who quirked an eyebrow at the winded 16-year-old. "Had to deal with some…plumbing issues this morning."

"Hmm," Principal Santos hummed. "Here's your pass. And your cousin picked up your Maths and Chemistry homework."

"Thank you, Principal Santos," Liv panted, taking the pass. "Sorry for being late again."

"Is everything all right, Olivia?" Principal Santos asked. "I know your mother called you in late because last night's event. But you're not normally this flustered."

"It's nothing, Principal Santos," Liv shook her head, giving a small smile. "Just plumbing issues at the house."

"Well, if you're sure, off to class. You've got double English now."

Liv nodded and took off down the hallway.

"And no running, Olivia," Principal Santos called after the blonde girl before disappearing behind her office door.

Liv made it to her class just as Mr. Roberts finished roll call. Liv's cheeks flushed pink as she entered the classroom. 25 pairs of eyes stared at her as she handed Mr. Roberts her pass.

"Please take your seat next to Cam," Mr. Roberts nodded towards a blond-haired boy sitting in the second row opposite Evie.

Liv nodded and quickly slid into the empty seat next to Cam.

"Heard you took a detour to Mako last night," Cam murmured, pushing a stack of papers over to her.

Liv glanced down at the Maths and Chemistry packets in front of her before slipping it into her binder.

"Yeah," Liv whispered. "Storm blew me onto the beach."

"But they found you in the water," Cam pressed.

Mr. Roberts had his back to the class, writing the in-class group work on the white board. Liv turned to her cousin, her blue eyes meeting his identical blue eyes.

"I was looking for shelter and fell into an underground cave," she hissed quickly. "There was a pool with an underwater entrance. That's how I ended up in the water." Liv turned to face the whiteboard, trying to ignore her cousin's piercing gaze.

"There was a full moon last night," Cam muttered.

Liv froze at Cam's words. Her eyes widened slightly as her mind put it all together. The full moon. The churning waters. It all had to do with what happened this morning.

"Yeah," she said slowly. "There was a full moon. Made it easier to find my way out."

"Uh huh," Cam stared at her, his blue eyes narrowed. "Something happened out there, didn't it?"

Liv shot her cousin a sharp look. "Drop it, Cam. There was a storm, and I got rescued. That's all."

"Whatever you say, cuz," Cam shrugged his shoulder.

Liv turned her attention toward Mr. Roberts as he began to explain the importance of tropes in literature. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Cam sneaking a glance at Zac who was sitting on the other side of Evie. Fear made her heart sink into her stomach. They knew something.

The school day passed with no incident. Evie stuck close to Liv the entire day, making sure she didn't exhaust herself.

"Evie, I'm fine, I promise," Liv said after Evie asked her for the 8th time if she was feeling okay. "How are you and Zac doing? You two seemed okay yesterday."

"I'm getting there," Evie admitted. "I just get a weird feeling around those girls like they are hiding something. I know that Lyla likes Zac for sure. You've seen her."

Liv nodded. Principal Santos's nieces, especially the tall blonde, Lyla, seemed very intent about hanging out with Zac. Had been ever since they had moved in with their aunt.

"Zac would never dare betray you, Evie. You should trust that he won't. He's a great guy."

Evie sighed and nodded. "Still it is hard not to be upset with him a little. I'm just tired of guessing when I'll see him. He's always disappearing at random moments."

Liv tried to ignore the nagging feeling in her stomach as Evie continued about Zac hiding something important from her and wishing that he would trust her with it. Trusting someone with a secret like sprouting a mermaid tail at the splash of water was not like trusting someone to not cheat on them.

On top of worrying about coming into contact with water, she also had to deal with Cam and Zac whispering behind her. Liv tried to ignore their whispered conversations throughout the day. She almost snapped at the end of Chemistry lab when she could feel them staring into the back of her head. As the last bell rang, Liv and Evie gathered their things and walked towards the lockers. The blonde tucked her hair behind her ear and saw Zac and Cam following slowly behind them.

"What is your deal, guys?" She whirled on them.

"Nothing," Cam said, shaking his head. "Just want to make sure you're okay from last night."

"Yeah," Zac agreed, nodding vigorously. "What Cam said."

Liv narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the two boys before turning. She linked her arm with Evie's and the two girls left the boys standing in the hall. Liv glanced over her shoulder at Zac and Cam. They were both staring after her as if they were expecting something to happen.

"Ah, there you are, Zac," Principal Santos breezed by the two girls. "Can I have a word?"

"I'm going over to the Café, wanna come?" Evie asked as they left the campus. "I'm getting some new stock in today."

Liv smiled and shook her head. "Promised mum I'd go lie down."

Evie nodded. "I'll see you later then? Call me if you need help with Maths or Chemistry."

"Will do," Liv hugged Evie. "I'll call you later. Say hi to Carly for me."

When Liv got home, she dumped her book bag and homework on the table and ran up the stairs. She ran into the bathroom and shut the door, locking the knob behind her. Liv moved toward the sink. She turned on the faucet. Liv took a deep breath and stretched out her hand, fingers wide, towards the stream of water.

The water slowly bent in a clear arc away from her fingers. Liv turned her hand gently and watched as the stream flowed in the opposite directions. She jerked her hand. Water exploded all over her.

"No!" Liv exclaimed, throwing her hands up to shield her face.

She jumped back looking around for something to dry herself. As she reached for a towel, her body tingled, transforming into bubbles. She lost her balance as her legs disappeared. Liv sighed in frustration as she fell, her tail slapping the tile floor.

"Ow," Liv grunted.

She twisted around and gazed down the back of her tail. The rosy gold scales glinted in the sunlight from the window. Liv turned and pulled herself to the towel rack. Yanking down a fresh towel, Liv vigorously rubbed the towel up and down the length of her tail. As her tail dried, she felt her whole body, tail included, tingle and transform into bubbles. Her tail shrank, dissolved into bubbles, and separated into two legs. Liv dropped the towel and clasped her tan legs. A grin spread across her face as she slowly stood up.

Liv quickly turned the faucet off and leaned against the edge of the counter, careful to avoid the small splatters of water.

"Ok," Liv said to her reflection in the mirror. "Touch water and you get a tail. Touch water and you have less than 15 seconds to hide."

Her mind wandered to the pool on Mako Island. She needed to go back and check it out. Maybe there were answers there that she needed. Maybe there was a way to reverse the tail. Liv closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Guess I'm going back to Mako," she told her reflection.

After changing into her swimmers, Liv walked down to the small dock at the very end of their backyard on the edge of the canal. A small tinny floated next to the dock, tied to one of the posts. Liv looked down at the small boat. There was no way she was going to take the tinny, only to get splashed and end up like a beached whale to be discovered by some random fisherman.

"I could always swim there," she muttered to herself. Liv straightened her shoulders and walked to the edge of the dock.

There was no one on the canal. Liv looked over both shoulders to check for anyone who might be spying on her and then jumped off the dock, her arms over her head in perfect dive technique. As her body cut through the water, Liv felt the transformation take hold. She turned in the water and grinned as bright pink, orange, and gold scales sparkled in the water. She flicked her tail, creating large ripples in the canal water. _This is going to be fun,_ Liv thought. She turned and began to swim.

As she moved her tail up and down, Liv found that it took less than three seconds to get up to a fast speed. Soon she was out of the canal and making towards open water. As soon as she made it to open water, Liv swam up to the surface, breathing heavily. Adrenaline pumped through her body.

"That was better than flying," she exclaimed.

Liv turned her blonde head and saw Mako Island's volcano on the horizon. She took a deep breath and dove back under the water. Her orange gold flukes slapped the water surface making small waves in her wake. She beat her tail and sped forward in a flurry of bubbles. A giggle of excitement escaped her lips in a stream of bubbles.

Reefs and coral beds began to appear below her. Liv slowed down and began to meander through the rocks and coral beds. _This is so much better than diving_ , Liv thought as she wove her way through the rocks. Hundreds of different sea creatures surrounded her in this underground world. A smile spread across her face as Liv swam through a bed of kelp. She quickly flicked her tail towards the rock outcroppings, trying to remember where the underwater entrance to the pool was in the wall of rock. She stopped swimming, back paddling with her hands to steady herself in the water.

Liv peered through the water, her blonde hair swirling around her like feathery seaweed. There! She flicked her tail and swam up to the cave opening. Liv slowly made her way into the opening. The dark water grew lighter as she swam up into the sunlit chamber. She closed her eyes as she broke the surface. She shook the water from her eyes, looked around, and screamed.

Two girls, a blonde and a brunette, with matching golden tails, stared at her from the opposite side of the pool.

"Who are you?" the brunette demanded.

"What pod are you from?" the blonde asked. "We've never seen you before."

Liv's mouth opened and closed several times. "I…er, um, I…uh, what's a pod?" She stammered.

"You don't know what a pod is?" The blonde asked incredulously. She had bright blue eyes that twinkled with every turn of her head.

Liv shook her head.

"Who are you?" the brunette demanded, leaning forward in the water.

"Nixie, that's not very nice," the blonde rounded on her friend.

"What?" Nixie demanded. "Sirena, she's clearly not from any pod or she wouldn't have asked what one was."

"Are you a land person?" Sirena asked, turning to face Liv curiously.

"Land person?" Liv raised her eyebrows in confusion again.

"You know, human," Nixie rolled her eyes as if the answer had been obvious.

"Yes," Liv said slowly. "My name is Olivia."

Sirena's face brightened as she recognized Liv. "You're Cam's cousin."

Liv nodded. "Did you fall into the pool too?"

Sirena and Nixie glanced at one another, their eyes widening in shock and little bit of fear.

"Fall into the moon pool, you mean?" Sirena asked, her facial expression grew serious.

Liv nodded again. "Yes, I fell in last night during the storm. I came back to find answers after I sprouted a tail during my morning shower."

"No, we were hatched like this," Sirena said, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Hatched?" Liv asked confused. "Wait, you're real mermaids? Like Ariel and stuff?"

"Who's Ariel?" Sirena quirked her head to the side, her damp hair floating around her half-submerged shoulders.

"Never mind," Liv shook her head.

"Has anyone else seen you like this?" Nixie asked, swimming over to her. Sirena followed coming on the other side of Liv.

"No," Liv shook her head. "No one knows. Not Evie, not Zac, not anyone."

Nixie and Sirena let out sighs of relief.

"We need to get her to Rita's before anyone else finds out," Nixie told Sirena. "Especially Lyla. She will definitely have a seahorse if she finds out another land person fell into the moonpool."

"Rita?" Liv asked. "You don't mean, Principal Santos, do you? And what do you mean another land person?"

"Rita is our aunt," Sirena explained.

"I know who she is. She's the principal of my school. Why do we have to go see her? Can she fix me?" Liv asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "Wait, is she a mermaid too?"

"Yes, she's a mermaid, and she will know how to handle this," Sirena said confidently. She and Nixie turned to dive below the surface.

"Wait, you won't tell Zac or Cam, will you?" Liv asked suddenly. Her heart leaped in her chest and began to pound against her ribs as the two mermaids slowly turned to face her, throwing cryptic glances at one another.

"No, we won't tell them," Sirena assured her. "We should really get to Rita's. Follow us."

She and Nixie disappeared beneath the surface as smooth as knives cutting through butter. Liv flinched as their flukes gently slapped the surface of the water, spraying water droplets into the air. Liv shook the water out of her eyes and slipped back under the water, flicking her tail in the same way Nixie and Sirena flicked theirs.

Liv watched as Nixie and Sirena moved through the water with the grace of a ballerina. Sirena glanced over her shoulder, her platinum blonde hair floating around her like a small cloud of candy floss. She beckoned her hand for Liv to follow them. Liv flipped her tail a couple times to catch up with them. Nixie rolled her eyes and put on a burst of speed, disappearing in a trail of bubbles. Sirena beckoned to Liv to follow her before flicking her own tail and torpedoing through the water. Liv followed Sirena closely, staying just outside of Sirena's wake. As they approached the mainland, Sirena slowed and turned away from the harbor. The two mermaids swam up a small inlet. Sirena dived down and Liv saw her tail disappearing into a dark cave entrance. Liv dived after Sirena, following her through the entrance.

Liv broke the surface and wiped the water out of her eyes. As she looked around, Liv's mouth opened in astonishment. She was floating in a pool in a chamber made of beautiful sandstone. Shells and trinkets decorated every shelf on the wall. A beautiful crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. There was a beautiful rug spread across a couple stairs. Just beyond the steps, Liv caught sight of an entry way leading to another space.

"What is this place?" Liv breathed.

"This is the grotto," Sirena said, bracing her hands on the edge of the pool and heaving herself up over the edge.

Liv watched as Sirena balanced her tail above the surface of the pool. Water dripped from the sparkling scales. Sirena twisted around and held out her hand. As her fingers slowly bent into a fist, steam appeared around her tail. Liv smiled in wonder as she watched the water evaporate from Sirena's tail. Sirena disappeared into a flurry of bubbles and reappeared, fully dressed with two very tan, very human legs.

"That's a neat trick," Liv said. "Can you teach me?"

"Sure," Sirena smiled. "First you need to get out of the pool."

Liv nodded and floated towards the edge of the pool. Sirena stood back as Liv placed her hands on the warm stone edge of the pool. With all her strength, she pulled herself, tail and all, onto the edge of the pool. Her tail balanced just as Sirena's did above the surface of the water.

"It's harder than it looks, isn't it?" Sirena said sympathetically. "Now, lift up your hand and slowly think of heating the water on your tail."

Liv twisted around and held out her hand. She slowly mimicked Sirena's hand motions. A small laugh escaped her lips as steam appeared around her tail.

"This is so cool," Liv laughed.

"Sirena, what's going on?" a woman with auburn hair entered the pool chamber.

Liv turned and gasped. "Principal Santos?"

"Olivia?" Principal Santos's mouth gaped open. "What happened?"

"Olivia, keep drying your tail," Sirena said. "She fell into the moon pool."

Liv glanced up at Principal Santos. The woman's eyes widened in astonishment. She quickly regained her composure as Liv transformed back into her human legs. Sirena reached down and helped Liv to her feet.

"Thanks," Liv managed a smile.

"I'll make some tea," Rita said at last. "I'm sure you have lots of questions."

"You've got no idea," Liv gave a small laugh.

"Sirena, why don't you get Olivia situated in the grotto?" Rita said. "I think Nixie is already in there."

Sirena nodded, her curly platinum blonde hair bounced around her shoulders. Liv caught sight of small pearly shells woven into an intricate braid.

"Olivia, I have to ask," Rita's face grew serious. "Who else knows about your tail?"

"Just Sirena, Nixie, and you." Liv said, simply. She couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of her mind.

Rita nodded and left the two girls alone. Liv turned around staring at the beauty surrounding her in the pool chamber.

"Olivia, this way," Sirena gently pulled Liv up the steps and through the entry way.

They entered another space and Liv smiled. Old books were stacked around the room, on top of shelves and old sea chests. There were glass chambers filled with thousands of different shells and pieces of sea glass.

"This place is beautiful, Sirena," Liv breathed.

"I know," Sirena smiled, plopping down on the bench. Decorative throws and pillows littered the bench. "Rita has been extremely kind to let us use her grotto."

Nixie rounded the corner. "Geez, what took you so long?"

"Olivia is still figuring out her tail," Sirena explained.

"You can call me 'Liv'," Liv said. "Everyone does, except for Principal Santos."

"All right, Liv," Sirena flashed her a brilliant smile. "Lyla's not back yet?"

Nixie shook her head. "She said something about trying to get Zac to trust us again."

"Wait," Liv froze, her voice tight with anxiety. "Zac knows about you and your tails?"

"He found out when we tried to stop him getting the Trident," Sirena explained.

Liv's stomach flip-flopped as she remembered Zac's and Cam's reaction at school that morning. Her heart clenched as she remembered their stares and whispered conversations.

"What if he knows about me?" Liv whispered. "Zac and Cam started giving me weird glances at school after I told Cam about falling into the moon pool."

Sirena and Nixie stared at the strawberry-blonde girl. Her bright blue eyes were wide with worry.

"I doubt they would have put it together," Nixie shrugged.

Rita reappeared in the grotto with a tray filled with tea cups. It was weird for Liv to see her school principal in such a relaxed environment. Rita wore gray flowing pants, an off-white flowing top, and a pair of ballet flats. She stepped carefully down the steps, setting the tray down on the smooth circular rock in the middle of the room. She handed a cup to Liv. The young girl took it, trying to calm her trembling hands.

"Thank you, Principal Santos," Liv gave a small smile.

"Please, Olivia," Rita smiled at the young new mermaid. "In the grotto, call me Rita."

"Please call me Liv then," the strawberry-blonde girl gave a small smile, which vanished almost instantly as her anxiety about what happened at school grew. "Rita, I think that Zac and Cam know that I may have a tail."

"How do you know?" Rita's brow creased worriedly.

"Cam asked me about what happened last night and I told him about getting into the moon pool," Liv explained. "He mentioned that it was a full moon last night. That's when they started giving me weird look and whispering behind my back."

Rita's face grew grave. "Zac and Cam are clever boys. They could have figured it out."

Liv nodded gravely and took a sip of her tea. She glanced up at Rita and quirked her head to the side. Curiosity instantaneously bubbled up inside the young girl.

"When did you become a mermaid? How do you shower?" Liv asked. "How do you do chores? What do you eat? What if I sweat or cry? What do you do if it rains? Will I turn into a mermaid if I drink any liquids?"

Rita chuckled as the young girl looked suspiciously at her cup of tea and then down at her legs.

"One question at a time, Liv," Rita said. "I was born a mermaid like Sirena and Nixie. I came to live on land after I fell in love with a young man a long time ago."

"Did you get married?" Liv asked, taking another cautious sip of her tea.

A cloud crossed Rita's eyes. "He died, before we could get married. By that time, I had given up life with the pod and began to make my life here."

"For so long?" Liv wondered.

"I have definitely picked up a neat trick or two," Rita smiled reassuringly. "First, bathing. I personally have a bath. Makes it easier not toppling over in the shower. I use my dish washer or washing up gloves. I can lend you a pair."

Liv finished her tea and sat there, soaking up every little tip Rita had to offer.

"For rain, I suggest investing in some water-proof rain gear," Rita said. "It is very easy to live your life around water, Liv. You just have to be careful."

Liv nodded and grew very quiet.

"Is everything okay, Liv?" Rita asked concerned.

"What if Zac and Cam find out I'm a mermaid?" Liv asked. "What do I do? They won't tell anyone, would they?"

"Like I said, Zac and Cam are clever boys," Rita placed a hand on Liv's shoulder. "But even if they have figured out that you are a mermaid, they wouldn't dare expose you."

"How's that?" Liv shifted in her seat to stare directly into her principal's eyes.

"Because Zac has a tail too," Rita told Liv.

Liv's eyes widened in astonishment and then began to laugh. Sirena and Nixie glanced at each other wonderingly.

"I was not expecting that one!" Liv chuckled. She placed her tea cup down on the tray and clasped her hands in her lap. "So that's why they got suspicious when I told them I was in the…what do you call it?"

"You were in the moon pool under the full moon last night," Rita explained gently. "The moon pool is a sacred place for the Mako pod because it's where we get our power from. When land people, like you, like Zac, enter the moon pool under a full moon, you transform into mer-people."

Liv nodded and looked down at her hands. "I have so many questions."

"I know," Rita smiled down at her young pupil. "In time, they will be answered. One word of advice though, stay away from water."

Liv threw her head back and laughed. "I think that's a given." She flashed Nixie and Sirena a smile.

"Thank you for not abandoning me in the moon pool," Liv said.

"Yeah, well, the moon pool's kind of our responsibility, so you falling in became our responsibility," Nixie said dryly, shrugging her shoulders.

"How did you find it?" Sirena asked curiously.

Liv recounted the events from the night before.

"When the full moon was over the pool, it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Liv smiled. Her eyes sparkled as she thought about the full moon and the sparkling water.

She glanced at Sirena and Nixie, who both had similar smiles on their faces.

"Who is she?" a harsh voice broke the magical silence.

Liv, Sirena, Nixie, and Rita whirled around. A tall blonde girl with flashing blue eyes stood in the entry way. Her pink full lips were pressed together in a fierce line.

"Lyla, this is Liv," Sirena said. "She fell into the moon pool last night."

"Great," Lyla threw her arms up into the air. "Another land person falls into the moon pool. This is what we are here to stop from happening."

"What happened with Zac?" Nixie changed the subject.

Lyla joined the group in the center of the grotto.

"I can't get him to change his mind," Lyla said dejectedly. "He won't trust us. Especially now because he knows we are mermaids."

Sirena's eyes grew wide.

"You don't think he's figured out that Rita is a mermaid too?" she asked hurriedly. "He already suspects Liv of being one."

Rita sighed and set her tea cup down on the tray. She stood and picked it up.

"I did speak to him this afternoon about his grades and tried to get him to think of an explanation for his parents when we discuss his performance in school tomorrow morning," Rita told the girls. "For now, don't worry about it. I'm sure he wouldn't do anything to endanger any of us."

Rita left the four girls alone in the grotto. Liv glanced at Lyla who was glaring in her direction.

"I didn't mean to fall into the moon pool," Liv said. "If that helps."

"It doesn't," Lyla grouched.

Sirena rolled her eyes and scooted closer to Liv.

"Ignore her, she's just grumpy because Zac told her no," Sirena explained.

Liv glanced at Lyla again. "You know, he has a girlfriend."

"I know," Lyla said firmly. "I'm just trying to protect Mako from land people like you."

Liv flinched at Lyla's tone.

"I think I better go," Liv stood up. Sirena and Nixie stood with her and led the way back to the grotto's pool chamber.

Liv jumped in the pool and waited. The water churned and the transformation engulfed her body.

"It will take some time to get use to that," she murmured, flapping her tail back and forth in the water. "Please tell Rita good-bye and that I will be careful."

"You can't tell anyone, not even your parents," Nixie warned. "It's not just your secret anymore."

Liv nodded and turned to dive beneath the water. She paused and then circled back around.

"I can bend water with my hands," she said apprehensively. "Is that normal?"

Sirena gave a small laugh. "You have powers to manipulate water. If you want, you can join us for mermaid school tomorrow after land school."

Liv broke into a brilliant smile. "That would be great! See you then."

Liv dove beneath the water's surface and swam out of the grotto. The swim home took no time at all. Liv carefully poked her head above the surface under the dock at the edge of her yard. No boats were in view. She swam to the edge of the dock and gazed up at the wooden structure. Liv flipped her tail with as much force as she could, propelling herself up out of the water. Her hands gripped the dock's edge and she hauled herself up onto the wooden platform. Reaching out her arms, she quickly began to dry her tail, gazing around to make sure that no one could see her. As the water evaporated from her tail, Liv felt her tail shrink and transform back into her fully clothed human form. She turned to run back up to the house and froze.

"How's it going, cuz?"

Cam and Zac stood at the end of the dock, their arms crossed in front of their chests.

 **A/N: Just to clarify a couple things: this story starts mid-season 1. I watched Battlelines and though that would be a great way to introduce Liv.**

 **Thank you, Geohen, for pointing out Mr. McClaren's correct name. I got that corrected in Chapter 1.**

 **Thank you, Izi Wilson, for reviewing. Glad you are enjoying the story so far.**


End file.
